Blood and Moonlight
by Ann Lovedrew
Summary: What happenes when you are immortal? What happens when time has no meaning to you? What happens when no human weakness can reach you? Why do you love humanity? Why do you watch it? Why do you reach for the impossible a mortal man? Can love destroy all ba
1. PROLOGUE

author: Ann Lovedrew

email: rating: PG 13

title: BLOOD AND MOONLIGHT

part: Prologue

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or the concept of "vampire". It has been used by a lot of writers so far but this plot is mine. The first to use this concept in modern literature was Bram Stoker with his immortal "Dracula" but I fear that my vampires won't have much in common with his. I realize that I'm writing a lot of stories at once but you can blame my muse for that... glares at Allegria Anyway, I hope you have a pleasant read and as always, READ&REVIEW!

PROLOGUE

Ah, humans are such marvelous creatures. I never get tired of watching your every move, of feeling the cascade of emotions that move through you and take over. I've been watching you all millennia after millennia and you do not stop surprising me. I've seen you grow and change, I've seen you evolve from petty little brick houses to skyscrapers, from barely beginning to comprehend the wheel's functions to walking on the Moon, from fearing the phenomena to explaining them, from slavery to democracy... You have followed such an interesting path that I couldn't take my eyes of you without remarking a change when I looked back. I've seen you finding countless ways to evolve and help and just as many to destroy. I've watched you all play your roles on this grand stage of life and I still haven't had enough.

I've marveled at the battle between reason and feeling and watched with a smile the predicaments and solutions. I loved to see human nature in all its complexity and have reached for the dark little part of your soul that comes out no matter how much you try to suppress it. I love you all with all of my heart and I will always be watching you from the shadow.

Who am I? Yes, you would want to know, wouldn't you? And who am I to deny you the pleasure and honor of finding it out even if you will be afraid and disgusted afterwards? You are curious to know who I am and you will...

My name is Serenity and I am over 6,000 years old though I don't look a day over sixteen. It is both my curse and my blessing. I am a vampire, the undead, an immortal. Call me as you wish, the truth remains - I exist and I am not alone. Afraid? Well, I suppose I would be too if I were in your place - human, fragile, breakable...

Why do I write this? Because after so many centuries I have a story and I would like to share it with you all, to show the world that my kind exists even out of the horror movies and romance novels. We are here, now, and we live amongst you, we live on you, we love you and hate you, we simply are...

My book will probably anger many vampires and followers but I do not care. I am tired of living like a shadow, of hiding in the darkness like I've done something horribly wrong. Read my story if you want to know truths and mysteries that have been waiting to be revealed. Discover me and my life, a life that has begun thousands of years ago and will probably go on for just as long.

I invite you to an extreme journey. Do you dare find out what lies on the other side?

Come with me...


	2. INTRODUCTION

author: Ann Lovedrew

email: rating: PG 13

title: BLOOD AND MOONLIGHT

part: Introduction

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Sailor Moon or the concept of "vampire"! Have a pleasant read!

INTRODUCTION

How should I start my tale? Have you ever had the feeling that you need to say so much, to tell so many stories and encounters, to draw so many characters from your past that you simply find yourself lost in front of the white page? I wished to start this book, this diary if you will, so many times in the past but I never could get it started. Are the memories too painful? Perhaps. Am I too busy? Maybe. I still do not know the truth behind my own nature and I fear that I will never know it. You see, just because you are immortal, that doesn't make you more wise in human nature for there are no books too read, no TV show to watch, no radios to listen to, that can possibly explain humans in all their complexity.

Many have problems recalling lives of 50 years, of remembering every life changing moment, of writing about every feeling that filled them, every thought that passed through their minds, every sensation... My life I fear has expanded over six millennia and they have been truly eventful, they have been worth remembering and, the truth is, that to recall everything, to make you understand me and my nature would ask for millions of pages and a life span of hundreds of years and even then I couldn't guaranty that you have truly come to know me.

How can I begin to organize my thoughts when they are too hectic and stubborn and refuse to listen to reason? What do I see? Pain, blood, destruction, a man with white hair, a fight, a coven, darkness, life, hope, despair, suffering, love, death... How can I organize them? How can I dare command them to stop and do my bidding when the heart allows them to flow?

How does it all begin?

FLASHBACK

"Everything is about to change, Your Highness... Your life will be forever changed and millennia will await you... Red is the color..."

END OF FLASHBACK

A red rose... A simple red rose to change my entire existence, my entire life, my entire being... Why?

FLASHBACK

"Would you marry him if you were in my place? I just met him and don't know anything about him. You can't ask me to marry a perfect stranger and give my life away to someone whom I don't even love!"

"We can't afford love! This is the best choice we could find and I think you should be grateful..."

"Grateful? Grateful for selling me to the highest bidder?"

"... or at least to accept your fate with courage and destiny fit for my sister, Princess Serenity of Menihatos!"

"Damn it! I don't want to leave with him and spend the rest of my life by his side..."

"That is not your decision to make! You will be married in a month and you shall leave for Atlantis... You will love and respect him and give him an heir for the kingdom!"

"No! I will never accept him in my bed! Never!"

"You will! Stop arguing with me! What's done is done and it can't be undone!"

"I refuse to! I will kill myself!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Is destiny truly written in the starts? Is it unchangeable?

FLASHBACK

He looked at me and smiled - His cold smile that collided with his icy eyes filled with flames of desire. He wanted this. He expected this and I had to give it to him... He slowly came towards me and, with one swift move, took out my white silk robe revealing me.

I started to cry, to cry as a child would alone and afraid in the darkness, wanting support and help that would never be given to me. "Please..." I whispered in between the cold tears that streaked my red cheeks.

He looked up at me, anger in his eyes and simply hit me with the back of his hand, causing me to fall on the bed. I looked at him, eyes glittering, lips trembling and red mark on my white cheek. His expressions showed no mercy.

"Never cry when I touch you or you will die..." he said and grabbed a dagger heading towards me. I whimpered and tried my best to restrain my tears. Yes, he would have killed me.

END OF FLASHBACK

Is love real? Is it true, pure and strong? Can it pass over every obstacle?

FLASHBACK

His sapphire eyes were so beautiful, so full of life, compassion and love... They were everything I could have hopped for, everything I desired, everything I longed for every night in the darkness, sobbing in my pillow.

"You are so beautiful..." I turned to him and smiled. It had been so long since anyone had told me those 4 words and I was speechless. Such simple, innocent and respectful words haven't been addressed to me since I left my home, my beloved Menihatos.

I followed his jaw line with my finger and felt him shiver under my touch. He was so handsome, strong and innocent to everything around him. He was but a child, a child that has been sheltered from the world around him and that has no desire to know it.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, kissing me passionately. He looked down in my eyes and whispered: "I love you..."

"It is impossible..."

"No... Nothing is impossible... Let me free you..." he whispered in my ear and I felt shivers move through me. The possibility of freedom was so tempting...

"Yes... I desire it..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Can such a pure feeling trigger so much suffering?

FLASHBACK

I gazed upon the two armies that met in combat. No, there weren't two, there was an army of fighters and an army of scholars. I couldn't help not laugh as I gazed further away. My eyes met a familiar pair of cold blue ones and cold shivers moved throughout me.

The man merely grinned and waved casually towards me. Yes, he was winning and he knew that. I looked down, down in the city and I saw true suffering, true destruction. Women were screaming and running, children were crying in the middle of the street, bodies were all around the narrow streets and blood stained the perfect white marble streets. Fires seemed to have appeared from all around.

Noises. I turned to see a guard coming towards me. I knew he was judging me, he was blaming me for all of this and maybe it really was my fault. That doesn't matter now. Nothing else matters now. The man stopped in front of me and bowed.

"Princess, I fear the army is almost gone and many of the citizens have perished!" he shouted over the screams of pain. I stared blankly at him and tried to find something to say, something appropriate,but nothing came out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Was it love or hatred? Was it destiny or hell?

FLASHBACK

"This is everything and nothing..." a cold voice whispered.

I nodded shortly and returned my gaze to the container in front of me. I marveled how the dim light played in every part, in every small mirror that made that glorious crystal. It was so completely beautiful as it shined bright white in the middle of the darkness. It was so refined, so elegant, so perfect that it couldn't have been made by human hands.

"Take it and live!" the voice continued.

My gaze remained fixated and I extended my hand over the crystal. It started to shimmer in the darkness, light growing in intensity as my hand got closer. I stopped, hand in midair.

"Did you love him? Then do it!" the voice continued more determined.

Images flashed in my mind and, without giving it a second thought, I extended my hand and grabbed the crystal. "For you, Endymion..." I whispered as the light engulfed me.

END OF FLASHBACK

Innocence turned to crime, water to blood...

FLASHBACK

I saw him, a man that has no name in my memories and that will remain just a gray figure amongst thousands of others. I saw him calmly walking, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him... Foolish man!

I softly approached him and began sobbing slightly, covering my face with my hands. I heard him stop and approach me cautiously. What did he see then? Probably a girl with blond hair, innocent blue eyes, wearing a simple white dress. Very tempting...

"Are you alright?" he asked getting closer and closer to me until I could hear his heartbeat, pumping blood throughout his body. I hated doing this but I was hungry, too hungry...

"I need help..." I whispered as I looked him in the eyes. "I am so cold... So terribly cold..."

The man approached me until we were no more than a foot apart. "What can I do?" he asked and I smiled. "This..." I whispered as I grabbed the man and pulled him closer to me, thrusting my fangs through his skin. I found the much desired blood and started drinking, drinking with such hunger and lust that I had probably caused that man a great deal of pain.

I felt the warm blood flow down my neck and slowly fill my immortal veins, making the heart pump faster and making my skin warm and my appearance human. I took all that poor soul had to offer and then I let him fall with a thump on the ground.

I looked down at him with an expression of compassion, sorrow, hatred and gratitude that only us immortals can have. I left my victim and disappeared into the night.

END OF FLASHBACK

Does friendship last? Do you seek the companion of others after so much loneliness?

FLASHBACK

My eyes rapidly moved from one figure to another. They all looked dreadful in that simple black clothing and pale alabaster skin, but they inspired a great deal of respect and dignity. My gaze finally rested on the throne in the center.

A man with short dusty blond hair and ice-cold blue eyes returned my stare. He slowly stood up and straightened his back. He casually brushed a speck of dust from his black gold incrusted suit. He smiled coldly and walked out to me in the same unearthly fashion. His feet didn't seem to touch the ground as he approached me, stopping close to me.

"You are Serenity?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"I am... Who might I ask is inquiring?"

"Serenity? Foolish name for such a creature..." he continued as he avoided my question. "What do you want?"

"Companionship... I am tired of my lonely life... I need others of my kind..."

"You have tried to bond with humans, haven't you?"

I merely looked up in his eyes before moving my gaze to the floor.

END OF FLASHBACK

Do you find what you look for amongst them?

FLASHBACK

Such sweet sounds. I could feel my heart getting lighter and strange butterflies in my stomach. It really was an ancient sensation that I hadn't felt in millennia. I watched her as she continued to play the violin with such passion that her body was trembling with every key struck, her navy-green hair was flickering as she allowed the music to flow through her. I glared at her with such interest, to see her next move, to feel everything that went through her as the song went on.

I saw her eyes glitter red with tears as she struck the thin cords for the last time before ending. "Beautiful..." I whispered as I started to clap lightly. She lifted her head suddenly and seemed surprised.

"You play with such passion..."

She just smiled towards me as she wiped her red tears away. "Thank you... It is the only true pleasure I have..."

I glared at her with a confused smiled and she started to giggle. "So old and you still can't understand... What most of us desire is what we will never get... Mortality... Humanity..."

She looked at me once more as she got up and lifted her violin. "This is the only way to escape... As long as I play this, I can still feel human despite it all..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Does your heart freeze after so many millennia? Can you still feel love?

FLASHBACK

I wondered the full streets of Tokyo and admired the people - such full of life, so happy, so complete... My eyes quickly moved from one face to another, none of them catching my gaze for more than a second.

I was used to so many blank faces - they filled my memories and haunted my dreams. I moved like a shadow amongst them, trying to hide my pale complexion and to suppress the hunger that had taken over me. I was searching for prey but nothing seemed to stand out.

I suddenly got a glimpse of a figure rushing to the crowd and something about it made me turn. Turn and gasp as I saw him better - sapphire eyes, short jet-black hair. He was unmistakable. Our eyes met for a brief moment that seemed an eternity to me; cold shivers move throughout my body.

"You... Impossible..." I whispered as he disappeared in the wave of people.

END OF FLASHBACK

Does the darkness engulf love as it did before?

FLASHBACK

"Do not do it..."

"No! I am not giving up on this again... I can't..."

"Do not be foolish! You know these can not mix..."

"You are wrong..."

"Don't stand in the way... You can not win!"

"Then I will die trying!"

And with that, I exited the room and shivered as I heard my footsteps echo on the hard stone floor. I couldn't do it. Not again... But what if...

END OF FLASHBACK

What does happen? What stands ahead? The wheels of destiny were set in motion and bring me closer to my end as I write these pages for you, my reader. Now, this book deserves a beginning and I shall have to please it...

So, in the words of one of Charles Dickens' immortal character, I too shall start my life with the beginning of my life...


	3. BOOK 1: TALES OF THE PAST: Chapter 1

author: Ann Lovedrew

rating: PG 13

title: Blood and Moonlight

part: BOOK 1 - TALES OF THE PAST : Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon nor do I own the concept of "vampire". I am just borrowing it but the story is mine so it prefer it stays that way...

AN: okay, I realize I haven't written a word for some time coughcoughthreemonthscoughcough but I have been really busy... anyway, here is the first chapter of my story...I made it a bit longer have a pleasant read and reviwe so I can know opinions on it... feel free to email!

BOOK 1 - TALES OF THE PAST : Chapter 1

I was born.

Yes, that is the proper way for me to start my story, with the beginning of my life as a human, with my birth in this ever-so-changing world and only then can I continue with my birth into darkness. As I close my immortal eyes, I can feel myself floating above the Atlantic, moving softly above the great ocean, alone with the waves, surrounded by blue. As your eyes get accustomed to it you suddenly see a speck of land in the horizon and your first thought is that your mind is playing tricks on you and that such island should never exist. But it does and it has a name that everyone has forgotten - Menihatos.

A soft white light shimmers in the darkness and guides your steps, tired traveler, to safety, to beauty and peace, to a dream that seems ever so real, to a child's fantasy...

As my mind takes me back to those times, I can see, feel, smell every detail of my past life, relive any moment, walk amongst anyone... That is the pain of an immortal - he tends to live in the past and forget about the present. But it's not our fault... The past seems so enticing with its promises and the happiness we see in it that we can not resist as a man lost in the desert can't refrain from running to a mirage though he knows it is not true and he only believes in a ghost... The past is our mirage as we walk in the cold, empty desert of our present...

Please, step alongside me, walk on the never ending beaches with perfectly churned sands, take in the cool, salty sea air, look and marvel at what you see - a city made of pure white marble and with gold rooftops that shines like a diamond under the moon. Approach it with caution, head bowed in humility as you pass the two great alabaster statues of Poseidon with his dolphins that guard the gates - this is a city of the ocean and the god is our protector. Feel confident to pass through them and enter the city - it looks so white and surreal that you find yourself in doubt if it really is true or just a dream, a fantasy and you expect to open your eyes and see the same dull room covered by darkness and silence. But you don't. You walk on, moving through the crowded streets filled with men, women and children, all dressed in white, with startling blue eyes and golden locks. They are all warm and friendly, always smiling and bowing graciously before stopping to chat about trivial, pleasant things. They do not know about war, hunger or calamity. Their entire universe is formed of that small island, of fishing and gardening, of playing and reading. It was a sweet existence, a marvelous dream that wouldn't last. For, you see, small communities will always be attacked and conquered by others and their way of life will perish forever. In a way, that's what happened to my people as well but I'll get to that soon enough.

As you move on, admiring the people and houses, feeling the warm breeze and smelling the diversity of aromas that haunt me ever since - tropical fruit and all sorts of exquisite flowers - you pass by the heart of the city - the gold statue of Selene.

I've always loved that place for it truly represented the center of us. It was a tall fountain with gems incrusted in the fine white marble, filled with the purest water that fell in small drops from a height of about 5 meters, encircling the gold and silver statue of Selene in a permanent soft rain. The statue itself was quite a sight for it represented the goddess with long strands of silver hair sitting casually on a crescent moon and looking wise, kind and tempting all at the same time. It enchanted me. I remembered walking aside mother when I was but a child and admiring the city after nightfall. She loved that place just as much as I did and would stop to look at it for hours and hours. Once, when I was maybe 3 or 4, impatient as most children that age are, I started pulling furiously on her white gown to make her leave the trance and come with me to the celebrations. She kindly turned towards me, kneeling so she could face me better. She cupped my chin with her soft white hands and smiled warmly:

"Do not be impatient or thoughtless, my dear... The best things in life are hidden and come to those who wait and know where to look for them... Never disregard something just because it seems to have nothing more to offer from the outside... Believe and trust into the heart for it will show you the way and it will lead you to a new solution..."

I looked at her in confusion but she just smiled sweetly and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry, my child... You'll have time to understand..."

My mother, the beautiful and fair Queen Serenity. It causes me pain to remember her as she was and how she left like it hurts me to recall the island and my friends but my story has to be known. I see her still, wondering the long marble halls, white dress shimmering behind her, feet barely touching the ground. She moved with such ease and simple elegance that made you think of a ghost, immaterial and invisible. She had dark blue eyes, always filled with a strong fire that burned endlessly and seemed to animate her whole being. They contrasted with her long silver hair, put in the most unusual of fashions that flew freely around her thin body. She seemed so fragile, so breakable but had an unearthly will, a stubbornness and independence combined with a caring and loving heart that was to cause her great problems.

My father, on the other hand, the brave and wise King Ehlon was a coward that hid behind his great armies and his wife and was of the greatest stupidity as he couldn't understand anything else besides war and blood - he was a true barbarian. Why did my mother marry him? She fell in love with him, with his mysterious black eyes that seemed to promise so much and give so little, with his strong features, with the promise of love and protection... She was foolish and this mistake would make her life a living hell.

My family must have seemed completely grand and charming from the outside but the truth is far from the appearances. There was a constant struggle between my parents, my mother trying to temper the urge of fighting my father had. He had taken hold of the kingdom and was slowly taking it to its downfall as my mother watched helplessly. She tried to object, to fight back, to say anything to stop her husband's insanity but nothing would come out of such fights. She would leave the castle, a cloaked figure in dark blue, disappearing in the night, sobbing and screaming as my father would simply shrug and return to his room, never trying to run after her or stop her flee.

My mother always returned after a day or a week until one fatal night. I remember being woken up my screams coming from my parents' room one night after I had turned 7. It was louder than usual so I got out of bed and moved through the empty halls towards my parents' room. The door wasn't closed completely so I could still see a part of the bedroom. Most of my view was blocked by my mother's long white dress. She was screaming and moving her hands furiously. I could hear the words "hate", "people", "destruction", "treaty" and "anarchy" being repeated over and over by my mother amongst others that I can't remember. All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise and saw my mother falling on the floor. Now, I could see my father's figure, hair in disorder and fiery black eyes that seemed more of an animal than of a human. There was a moment of silence between the two before my mother got up and ran out the door, almost knocking me off my feet in the process. I'll never forget how she looked in that very moment - her face was as white as snow with strands of silver hair falling on her face and her blue eyes were shinning more powerful than ever, tears making them glitter while they rolled down her cheeks onto the red mark on her right cheek. She looked at me only once, our eyes colliding painfully as she seemed to want to make me understand something desperately. The moment ended and she nodded shortly before leaving me alone in the dark hall. I could hear her heals clicking on the marble floors and stood there, as in a trance, waiting for her to come back. In many ways, I'm still that 7 year old girl in the thin nightgown waiting barefooted on the cold floor for my mother to come back, the sound of her heals resonating in my ears like a death drum.

Queen Serenity was found dead the next morning, wet and laying face down on the beach. Everyone believed she had committed suicide by jumping from the top of the 50m high lighthouse and being washed on shore several hours after. The people presented her with all the honors she deserved and the people grieved both for their beloved princess and queen but for the democracy and peace they felt was lost to them forever. And they were right...

Looking back on my life, on the intrigues and quarrels that went on inside the Moon Palace, I see so many hidden clues that I, as a young girl, have missed in totality or have chosen to not pay them any attention. I can clearly see now, a redhead - a woman with long wavy red hair and the most unnatural emerald eyes I had ever seen. She moved quietly around the walls, no more than a shadow, a temptress that would enter my father's chambers at midnight and leave before dawn. After my mother's death, I began seeing her more and more often, a figure casually moving through the dark, without making any sound, dancing to a music that could only be heard by her.

The woman frightened and worried me as I saw my father changing more and more under her influence as the years passed by. I soon turned 16 and became as beautiful and elegant as my mother was, a true princess, a reminder of the "golden days". By then, I had grown accustomed with my father and with the strange things that he desired or did. I didn't pay him much attention since I rarely saw him during the day and, at night, he was mostly drunk. I avoided the palace as much as I could as it gave me little comfort. Father had surrounded himself by mean and hateful mean, stupid and arrogant that I despised. I spent my days wondering around the island, relaxing on the beach or admiring the Amareni Gardens. I was basking in the sun of ignorance, knowing only what I liked and forgetting about what hurt until one day when the fates decided it was time for me to act.

It all started - I know it might be foolish to think everything was planned ahead for me but so many things I've seen made me think otherwise and I must admit that there is a higher force that governs all - on a calm summer day, no different than any other lazy summer days I'd seen before it. I was returning to the palace after a day spent in the gardens and I was casually walking down the crowded streets, bowing my heads every now and then to respond to a greeting. My mind was elsewhere as usual and my state of meditation was interrupted by a clear, soft, crystal voice behind me. I slowly turned, smiling and expecting to see her. I watched as a girl came running towards me and couldn't help not admire her thin athletic body covered by a simple white dress that had the strange attribute of making you desire more than you can have by showing through it her perfect curves and tanned skin. Her dark blue eyes were dramatically accentuated by the darling blush that covered her cheeks while dark blond threads of hair fell casually on her shoulders and down to her waist. She nodded and smiled as several heads turned after her - Menihatos' Aphrodite.

"May Selene watch over you..." greeted the girl.

"And may the moonlight guide your steps..." I responded with a hint of a smile. "How are you, cousin?" I continued and started walking together.

"Good," she said. "We're pretty busy considering the fact that the Moon Celebrations are coming and the priestesses of Selene must be prepared!" she said proudly.

The Moon Celebrations were very important for us. Though we celebrated every full moon, we only twice a year celebrated the big celebration, when day was equal to night and we could honor both our gods. There were 3 days of parties, rituals, prayers and even a parade. It was a big event that was given the greatest importance by everyone and also caused a bit of rivalry between the priests of Poseidon and the priestesses of Selene to see who would be better prepared.

"I'm sure you will be, Mina! But I always said you were missing the whole point of those days..."

"Sere, for a Daughter of the Moon, you don't seem interested enough in our goddess... We must win to show that she is greater and more powerful... and that we are more popular..." she said and winked.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less of you, Mina... I'm sure everything will turn out marvelous as always and..."

I would have continued if an obstacle hadn't suddenly appeared in front of me. I almost bumped into an old woman, with silver hair hidden beneath a black hood. She looked up at me and I felt shivers running up and down my spine as I gazed in her completely white eyes. She seemed to return my stare and didn't say a word.

"Excuse me..." I started but the woman didn't pay attention. She made a beautiful red rose appear seemingly from nowhere and handed it to me. I reached for it, feeling it's soft silky petals and moving my hand downwards, taking the rose from the woman. Even though I took it gently, I felt pain in my hand and, upon looking at it, saw that it was full of blood. I looked at the rose but I couldn't see a single thorn on it. I looked in shock at the woman who had a faint smile plastered on her face.

"Everything is about to change, Your Highness... Your life will be forever changed and millennia will await you... Red is the color..." she said in a mysterious tone. My eyes moved to the rose and up again but the mysterious woman was gone. I looked in confusion for her in the crowd but couldn't see a thing. Her words rang painfully in my head and I jumped as I felt somebody touching my arm. I turned with a scared look only to meet the familiar face of Minako.

"Sere, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"The woman... Did you see the woman?" I asked.

"What woman, cousin? I just saw you staring blankly and called out for you several times but you didn't seem to hear me... Are you certain you're alright?"

I didn't answer her and looked at my hand. It was perfectly okay, not a trace of blood on it. I looked up still confused but nodded shortly before following Minako back to the palace. I entered the gates and walked up into the Great Hall, entering the sitting room. My father wasn't there yet but my brother, Damien was comfortably sitting on a chair and reading one of his precious scrolls. When he saw us entering he quickly jumped up and came to greet us. He kissed me on the forehead before turning to Minako. He seemed confused.

"Good evening, Mina!" he said.

"Damien..." she whispered softly before an awkward silence fell over the room. They both stood facing each other without saying or doing anything before Damien leaned in and planted a small kiss on Minako's cheek.

I couldn't help not smile at the sight of the two of them blushing. I was more than happy for them - I was thrilled. I centered my gaze on Damien, my beloved brother, my raven Apollo with jadeite piercing eyes. He was truly a handsome prince, wise and strong, with a heart of gold and a powerful sword. He was the promise of our future, the present and the future; he was to be the King of Menihatos. I loved him so much for his kind words and comforting, for his help and tenderness, for representing the only light in the darkness of my world.

Loud footsteps were heard and my father walked in the room, looking at the three of us. "You're too quite for the youth... Were is the party, fights, bets, wine and women?" he said with a cruel smile on his face. "Never mind! Time for dinner! I guess sitting around doing nothing must make you hungry!" he said and exited.

"Well, then, that explains his size!" Minako said and giggled as we followed him.

Dinner was a boring time as father would only talk to Damien and, even so, only about fighting, war, blood, leadership and how to be a great man in his opinion. Minako and me sat quietly, eating and hoping the torture would end soon. We knew better than to disagree with King Ehlon so we just occasionally nodded and forced a smile. We were dismissed with the same words each night:

"Drink, fight, procreate!" said by a wallowing king, red from wine and drunk beyond words.

I said goodbye and went up to my room to get ready for bed. I stood in front of my mirror as always, combing my long hair and watching the red rose. Everything about it intrigued me. As I was staring at it I heard a soft music beginning to play in the background - it was my mother's moon box. I looked towards it and then back to the rose. The more I stared at it, the more it seemed less real. Cold air suddenly swept in, the music stopped and a whisper that might very well have been the wind was heard.

I got up, slammed the window shut and threw myself on the bed, closing my eyes and trying to sleep but a cold voice chanted over and over in my mind:

"Princess... Serenity... Lose... yourself... Find... Trust... Heart... Moon... Eternity..."


	4. BOOK 1: TALES OF THE PAST: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Sailor Moon (sadly VV) or the concept of "vampire" though it seems to owe its popularity from my country. The story is mine however so enjoy :D

AN: Sorry for the long wait! Have a very pleasant read!

For L.A.S and destiny...

BOOK 1 - TALES OF THE PAST : Chapter 2

Thump! Thump! A loud sound resonated through the empty halls of the Moon Palace. I turned to one side trying to ignore the noise. Thump! Thump! The noise continued, persistent and annoying. I listened carefully and my eyes opened in amazement as I realized that the noise was coming closer and closer to my room. I quickly got up in a sitting position and my eyes focused on the door. Nothing but cold darkness surrounded me and everything seemed to freeze for a moment as the noise stopped in front of my door and an eerie white fog made its way inside. My heart started beating faster until all I could hear was the drum-like noise it made into my ears. I pulled myself closer to the wall, trying to escape the menacing presence. I shuddered as I felt the cold stonewall on my back and grasped on the silk sheets tighter and tighter. Everything else around me disappeared as my eyes were locked on the margin of the bed - the mist was approaching.

I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. I brought my legs to my chest and shut my eyes. I was expecting to feel the freezing touch of the fog but nothing came. I suddenly heard voices and then I could hear a door being slammed shut and then silence. I cautiously opened my eyes - the fog was gone. I let out a sigh and started breathing heavily as though I hadn't taken in oxygen in centuries. I pulled the covers up to my chin and tried to calm myself. I kept repeating to myself that nothing really happened and that I must be dreaming. Everything seemed so weird that I thought that I must have been losing my mind.

"You're not a child anymore! Relax... There is nobody here except you..." I said out loud trying to comfort myself. '...or nothing', I added to myself before falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

Ehlon quickly entered his study and slammed the door shut. It was after midnight and he was quite drunk as he usually was. No point in going through life without savoring the simple pleasure - food, wine, women, war - he always said. The whole island was filled with "stuck-up bookworms" as he liked to call them and considered that the gift of life was wasted on them. Were they boring? Yes, to the King they were mainly because you couldn't be interesting and worthy of the King's presence unless you disregarded everything a proper civilization stood for - ethics, culture, kindness, stability, peace.

Ehlon let himself fall on the comfy chair and leaned backwards, closing his eyes. A taunting smirk played on his lips. Anyone who would have seen him now would know this was bad news - he was plotting something. And that "something" was most likely bloody and cruel that would only bring profit to the King and his needs. A sudden knock on the door made him open his tired eyes and look towards the door.

"Enter!" he commanded.

The door slowly opened and a man entered. He appeared to be in his 40's with his shoulder long gray hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes that scanned the room before quickly resting on Ehlon. He stood proud and saluted the King before placing his hand on his sword. He always kept it there. It relaxed him to know that he was always ready to protect himself... or to attack.

"Yes, Arahmon?" the King slowly spoke as he looked at the man. His cruelty and fighting skills had won him the place of commander in Ehlon's army. It was better to have such a dangerous man on his side than somewhere out there, plotting to overthrow him.

"It has been done, Your Majesty! The dove has come and I was assured that our 'guardian angel' will most certainly be here on the next full moon."

Ehlon grinned broadly and nodded shortly before gesturing for Arahmon to leave. Everything was going according to time. Well, it was high time he finally got some profit from the things he couldn't change.

"Congratulations, Milord!" a cold voice echoed from a dark corner of the room. Ehlon turned and saw a hooded figure emerging from the darkness. He got up and his grin broadened.

"I knew you would be pleased, my dear!" he said and walked towards the figure. Ehlon encircled her waist and pulled her close, kissing her passionately and making her hood fall revealing a cascade of wavy red hair.

"Of course I am, my King!" the woman said as she caressed Ehlon's cheek, gazing into his eyes with an emerald stare. Something flashed for a moment in the woman's eyes before a seductive smile appeared on her face. She had a victory, one from a long line over that man. She was pleased.

* * *

Minako couldn't fall asleep that night. It's not that she wasn't tired - she most certainly was. Working at the temple was pretty hard especially now when they had to prepare the Moon Celebrations as well. Maybe she was upset because of that and couldn't sleep... Yes, that should be it... Her eyes went back to a white piece of paper barely visible in the dark. She sighed. No, that wasn't it. She got out of bed and went to the window, tilting the paper to one side to read it again for what seemed to be the thousand time she did it that night.

_Meet me tonight at in the rose garden, next to the fountain, before the guard changes. I'll be waiting, hoping to see you..._

_ D._

She sighed once more as she looked out at the starry sky. He had slipped it to her when he kissed her hand after dinner and then left without saying anything except smiling. And he had such a gorgeous smile too... His deep eyes seemed to sparkle with a flame and his whole face light up with joy... He was so handsome and charming... She had liked him since they were kids but never dared to say a thing. He was most certainly off limits. He was going to get the crown after all and he could have had any princess. Why would he look at her? She had no parents, no title, no place to go... She was more like a little sister anyway... But then why this message?

Minako stared at it again and her eyes rested on the initial "D." She shut her eyes as she pondered what to do. She desperately wanted to go but was it the right thing to do? She couldn't stand to have her heart broken by him. "Damien..." she whispered out loud and a shiver moved through her as the name escaped her lips. She opened her eyes and grabbed her blue robe before rushing out the door.

She ran through the halls and down the stairs towards the garden entrance. The girl stopped from a moment as she stared at the gates. There was still time to go back, to avoid heartbreak and trouble. She took a deep breath before pushing the gates open. Since when was she a coward? She smiled as she ran without stopping until she saw the familiar place. Minako stopped and tried to calm her heartbeat as she could hear the crystalline sound of running water. She took a few more steps and appeared from behind an oak. There was the fountain and him. Her heart skipped a beat as he turned and fixed his gaze on her before starting to walk towards the girl.

Minako slowly walked towards him and they met halfway. She met his gaze and remained silent. The moment of silence seemed to be never ending as Damien stood quite in front of her. The girl sighed.

"Listen..." she began uneasy but didn't go on as Damien placed a finger gently over her lips.

His eyes moved up and down before smiling. "I'm sorry I brought you here like this! You must be freezing!" he said as she brought her close to him, gently wrapping his arms around her body. She blushed and shivered slightly more from feeling his body pressing against hers than from the cold night air.

"Do you remember that time when we went swimming?" he said softly. Minako's eyes sparkled with tears as she recalled a very frightening summer afternoon 4 years ago. They went to the beach with other kids and decided to go for a swim in the warm ocean. She didn't really want to as there were waves and she had never been a good swimmer. After her parents died on sea the young girl pretty much refused to have anything to do with the water but the other kids taunted so she gave in. The 10 yearold Minako shakily entered the sea, walking slowly and turning her head every now and then to look at the safety of the beach. She started to swim managing to avoid the bigger waves and began to grow confident. She wanted to rest and tried to reach the sea floor with her feet but couldn't. A noise got her attention and she turned to see a huge wave coming towards her. Minako screamed shortly before being hit by the wave and going under. She could still remember the awful feeling of being lost and taking in water. Her lungs ached as the salty water replaced the air. Minako thought she would die then and there until she felt somebody grabbing her arm and pulling her up. A sudden light blinded her and all she could see was a pair of dark brown eyes before fainting.

"I do..." she said and cried softly. That was the very first moment when she realized she loved him. She loved him for being a friend, for being there for her and for saving her. She entrusted her heart to him then and she never really wanted it back. It was safe with him. Minako felt him hug her tighter and rock her back and forth like you'd comfort a child who had a bad dream.

"I thought I had almost lost you then... And I didn't like that feeling..." Damien whispered.

"Yes, losing a friend is hard..."

"I agree, it is..."

Minako felt her heart break. He really only loved her like a friend. She was just foolish.

"...but losing a loved one is harder..." he continued.

She raised her head to look into his eyes. What did those dark mysterious eyes hide? Love, compassion... Where those feelings for her? She prayed they were! She prayed with all of her heart that he felt that for her...

"You kissed me then..." he added and smiled as he saw her go red in an instant. "I've been dreaming of that kiss ever since... I've been thinking about how it felt to have your soft cherry lips touch mine again with such passion that it would make me forget about everything..."

Minako looked at him in shock. She had left to join the temple soon after and they had seen very little of each other for the years to come. She had been living at the castle only for a couple of weeks. The longest weeks of her life as she could see the object of her affection every single day and feel her heart break the equal amount of times. And now? Was he saying what she had always wanted him or was she only dreaming of her impossible love and would wake up hugging her pillow?

Damien cupped her chin and leaned in slowly stopping inches from her face. "What do you feel, my dearest Minako? My hears is in your delicate hands... Give it wings or let it crash..." he whispered softly.

The girl looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and letting a single tear run down her cheek. "My heart has been yours, milord, for 4 years!" she whispered before feeling Damien's lips softly brush against hers. Minako felt her knees go weak and was grateful for Damien's strong arms holding her as the kiss deepened and becoming more and more passionate. As the kiss ended, she leaned her head on his chest and both of them remained in silence enjoying the melody of a lonely mocking bird.

* * *

A man watched from the shadows as the two lovers kissed. He grinned to himself and resumed smoking the cigar he had dropped when Minako and Damien kissed. He had never thought that he would see such a scene when he followed the young girl outside. She had been indeed hard to miss as he saw the blonde girl running. He wanted to see where she was going... And if she would be alone... He licked his lips at the thought. Such a beautiful, innocent and untouched girl... And she was with the young prince... That right there was the recepy of scandal.

"If Ehlon would ever find out... " he said to himself and smirked at the thought.

He would like the outcome of that... It would be dramatic and fun - his kind of fun. Menihatos was becoming more and more entertaining. He took out a piece of leather with a gold phoenix embedded on it. Yes, it was definitely becoming more and more interesting and he was in the middle of it all. If he played his cards right then everything could be won by him...

"Everything..." he whispered. He pushed his shoulder long gray hair back and gave one more glance to the fountain before throwing his cigar and walking away. He would have pleasant dreams tonight - dreams of a goddess with long blond hair and cherry lips waiting to be kissed. His green eyes glittered for a moment and a taunting smile played on his lips as the night engulfed him.

* * *

The night might bring comfort and peace to a pair of lovers but it also hides darkness and evil, terror and fear, plans and desires that might threaten to destroy our last shred of happiness or hope of a new day after all of our troubles. Darkness has been a heaven for creatures that seemed to live only in fantasy and dreams but is that always true? Not all myths deceive us. Some just protect us from the cruel truth that would shatter us.

Something lied hidden, away from our city, brooding in the coldness and darkness of its lair, waiting for the moment to awake and make itself known. It remained dormant but attentive to what happened, to every single detail that leaded to the completion of the plan it had entrusted its entire energy and existence to. It had to happen and it would. The fates wouldn't let down such a humble servant that wanted nothing more than the chance to fulfill what it had been waiting for centuries, what it had traveled for from such a great distance...

Its gaze moved towards the only source of light - a pale ray of moonlight playing on something white in the center of the room. It smirked. What has to happen will happen no matter what...

"In do time..." a cold inhuman voice whispered. The best things in life come to those who wait after all and it knew how to wait...

br> br> br>Note from Serenity: I write everything as I remember it and what I don't know from personal experience I took out of letters, diaries and even the very minds of the characters.

Note from the author: Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait!


	5. BOOK 1: TALES OF THE PAST: Chapter 3

author: Ann Lovedrew

rating: PG 13

title: Blood and Moonlight

part: BOOK 1 - TALES OF THE PAST : Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon or the notion of "vampire" but this story is mine and I'd like to keep it this way!

AN: I know! Another 3 months and I'm sorry but this is pretty long so I hope you'll enjoy! Read and tell me what you think! Have fun! Oh, I do have an editor - Loki - who will free me of editing! Cookies for him!

For L.A.S...

For LOKI...

BOOK 1 - TALES OF THE PAST : Chapter 3

Serene. There are very few places on this ever so changing planet that may still be considered untouched, peaucefull, a mirror of how nature wanted Earth to look before humans decided to interfeer. Cities took over fields and mountains alike, changing the landscape from a lush green to a sea of black and gray and, where they could not live, they built factories that would farther rob nature of what was hers. At the sight of such chaos I'd think that Mother Earth is twisting and turning in disappointment and anger, trying to comprehend what is beyond a kind soul - money. As humans advance and slowly discover more and more, the thirst for power begins to drive more and more people into doing reckless and selfish acts. So much of humanity itself is getting lost in this process of evolution. But sadly, everyone fails to realize that all this is merely a tehnological evolution that is hiding an involution of each and every human. With every person hurt, with every object stolen, with every lie told with every action that benefits just one out of 6 billion inhabitants, the world grows closer and closer to its downfall.

Don't misunderstand me; I perhaps, more than others, can truly appreciate the progress humans have made in such a short time. I've seen the good and the bad only to find myself more puzzled than I was at the beginning. It seems the more I know, the less I understand and for me, having arrived at this conclusion pains me greatly. I will fight, yes, perhaps against my very nature, as people seem to do every day. And maybe -- just maybe -- I'll succeed in pushing the barrier a little farther back. If there's one thing I've learnt from you, it is that you never know unless you try...

The first thing that comes to mind, as I sit at my desk in this cold room, empty of all emotion, is the Amareni Gardens. They were my little piece of heaven, my serene hideaway where I was no longer a princess and no longer belonged to the world. It was my shelter from reality and I found comfort in the hours I spent there, losing myself in the ocean of green, floating on an ever so fragile sweet scent that filled my lungs, seeming to capture my very soul as I released a long languid breath. I would lose contact with my humanity and simply hover above the ground with such ease. One could be forgiven for thinking this my true form, my being, becoming one with the heart of the garden, and for a few hours, I felt free. And I loved it. I don't think there are words to describe the connection I felt with that place, for ever since I took my first steps as a child, I have had an affinity with this place and if I were mortal, it probably would have followed me to the day I died. In an odd sense, I had in a way died, but it wasn't a physical death, rather, a transformation. But I lost something far more precious and this, I found unbearably painful, I wonder if it has changed me for the rest of eternity -- whatever that might be like.

Few things could reach me whenever I spent my afternoons there; lying on the soft grass and enjoying the shadow of a nearby tree while a gentle breeze moved its curtain of leaves from one side to the other, allowing me to catch a glimpse of the clear blue sky. I kept my eyes closed, allowing myself to concentrate on other matters I cannot recall. It may have been one of those foolish mortal things teenage girls might entertain on a lazy summers's afternoon. The details long forgotten, but the image that haunted my mind back then could be clearly seen -- a pair of big icy -blue eyes that stared back at me with searing hatred, so powerful, I felt myself disintegrating under their weight. I felt extremely uneasy, and to this day, the thought of those mesmerizing blue eyes having recognized and disliked me has left me feeling stone cold. Nothing felt too silly at that moment.

Possibly, I would have continued pondering the immortality of my soul under that judgmental gaze if I hadn't heard something. At first, I thought it only the wind playing tricks on my young ears, but when I heard it the second time, my eyes snapped open in less than a second. Time itself seemed to freeze around me as my body tensed. I waited for the sound, my chest starting to ache from the lack of air; the trees swayed in the wind, sending me clear fragments of the same noise I heard earlier. I assumed a sitting position and stood up in a state of doubt. It couldn't have been what I thought it had. The low melodic sound of a horn was heard once more and I couldn't deny the fact that it existed and that it was resonating throughout the garden.

Reluctantly, I got up and slowly exited the garden as my feet moved along the main road, leaving my beloved sanctuary behind me as my pace quickened. Pure curiosity replaced doubt as I approached the town. I followed the hypnotizing sound, finding my way through the labyrinth of narrow streets. I was looking at nothing in particular until I saw a speck of red out of the corner of my eye.

"Serenity..." the wind seemed to chant.

I immediately made a 180 degrees turn and froze as my eyes met with a pair of bright emerald ones. They seemed to have locked me in place, leaving me with a confused gaze that lingered on the person in front of me. The crimson hood fell back revealing a cascade of bright red the likes I had never seen. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at the woman. A smirk played upon her lips, as she seemed to enjoy the effect she had on me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't even open my mouth. The woman tilted her head to one side and pressed a finger to her lips now forming a demonic grin. Everything seemed to move at great speed around us, leaving only the redhead and myself frozen in place like marble statues designed to stand the test of time. Her eyes shimmered, and for a moment -- it might never have happened -- I could see Hell through a dark window. My blood ran cold and I struggled to fight back the sensation of nausea as the smell of sulfur filled my nostrils.

I felt myself ready to collapse and shut my eyes, repeating a prayer. As I opened them again I could see everything go fast forward, including the woman. In a matter of seconds I could feel myself regaining control of my body and I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. The horn echoed once more through my ears and I shakely got up and continued to walk through empty streets and abandoned shops. I finally saw a mass of people ahead and started walking faster and faster until I reached them. The sound was now louder than ever as I made my way through the front.

Only then did I realize that I was walking towards the harbour. I glanced around only to see flowers upon flowers that decorated the otherwise boring dock. My eyes were then drawn to a huge ship anchored there. It was hard not to observe and appreciate its solid gold plating encrusted with diamonds and other precious stones, these forming complex patterns upon the polished mahogany deck. On the front was a silver lion's head with huge sapphires for eyes. It seemed alive as it appeared every now and again from behind the fluttering curtain of white sails.

My eyes staring -- focusing on the ship for a few seconds before they turned towards my father and Damien. They stood proud at the end of a carpet of white and pink rose petals, turning now and again to Arahmon and another 6 guards flanking them. I saw my father nod every now and again before turning back to the ship. His eyes had a spark of victory within them and he seemed content with how proceedings were moving along -- though I had no real idea of what was happening. Damien contrasted with Ehlon as his eyes were darkened with sadness and a hint of hatred. His head bowed and he seemed to be studying the gravel far too carefully to be interested in the events unfolding around him. I think he might have been able to write an essay about the portion of ground at his feet because it certainly seemed to hold his interest more than anything else did at that moment.

I sighed and my eyes moved from one figure to another until they finally came to rest upon a girl with long blonde hair standing with her fists clenched and dark-blue eyes burning dangerously. She stared relentlessly at Damien, but he did all he could to avoid eye contact, though her intense glare could hardly go unnoticed. I shook my head as I tried to make sense of the situation, but nothing came. The horn made one last lengthy melodious sound before silence fell.

'Who could be coming? Who could spark such a reaction from the people?' I thought but my questions were answered in a matter of seconds.

A figure appeared and quickly descended the ramp before moving towards King Ehlon and came to an abrupt stop and took a small bow before straightening once more. He pushed his white hair back from his face and brushed a hand over his light-blue toga, trying to straighten out a crease that didn't exist. He took out a rolled parchment and gave it to my father, who nodded as a smile played upon his lips. The man maintained his serious demeanor and hit the ground three times with his long wooden rod. A chorus of flutes suddenly began playing and another figure appeared.

This time, this individual didn't immediately descend. Everyone's eyes fixed upon the woman standing upon the threshold. Her graceful body and presence commanding awe and respect as she kept her head up and glanced at the ground with sapphire-blue eyes. Her dark-brown hair fell in waves to her waist, adorning her porcelain white skin and caressing her bare arms. She wore a dark blue dress that complimented her physique, falling naturally over her curves and stopped a little below her knees. Her expression of indifference hadn't change in the slightest as she slowly descended, accompanied by the chorus and the clinking of her jewelry. She moved with such ease that she seemed not earth-bound -- more like a figure from mythology, once discarded, but now returning to prominence.

She stopped in front of Ehlon and silence covered the dock once more. The rod hit the ground three more times as the old man cleared his throat.

"This is Princess Helena of Aristin, a favorite of Athena and a descendant from Aphrodite, with an innocence and pureness that Hera would wish herself to possess. Our Fair Lady has come to enchant you with her presence and fulfil a purpose for herself here this day!"

Three more knocks were heard before everything grew silent once more. Helena extended her hand and Ehlon took it, planting a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Welcome home!" he said and grinned as the princess nodded and gave him a small smile.

The crowd broke into applause and Helena turned to wave at them as they approached one by one to lay flowers at her feet. The last to approach was Damien. He knelt before her and offered his red rose to the princess. She looked down at him and their eyes met for a moment before she extended her hand once more and he took it as he stood up, his gaze never leaving hers for an instant. I could feel my heart grow suddenly heavy as I looked at my brother's mesmerized expression. I turned to Minako who now stood alone. Her eyes, like mine, taking in the scene before her, her eyes glittering with tears spilling over and streaming down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved leaving with another woman amongst the cheers and applause of most people on Menihatos.

She was pale, pain embedded in her fragile features. She looked once more in his direction before turning and running away. I watched her leave, but didn't dare follow. There was nothing I could say or do to ease her pain. I looked once more at the imposing outline of the ship of which, in an instant, had fallen from admiration and respect to contempt in my eyes. Turning around, I ran along a different road towards the palace. It was going to be interesting.

* * *

The palace was usually a quiet place if you didn't take into account the behaviour of an extremely drunk King Ehlon. Even so, it was mostly covered by darkness save for its few windows -- nothing else out of the ordinary about it except its size.

By the time I managed to build up the courage to return to the castle, I almost had a hard time recognizing it. There was a light at every window, and the noise resounding from it could easily be heard up to a distance of two miles. I looked at it aghast, before deciding to go inside. As I entered the main hall, the noise intensified significantly and, as I looked in the neighbouring rooms, I saw dozens -- if not hundreds -- of people all dressed in their best clothes, talking and drinking to the beat of our traditional music. It most certainly was a pretty big party. I unwillingly walked towards the music.

I tentatively entered the room and looked around. My eyes fell upon the throne where Ehlon sat. He was turned to one side, whispering something to the old man, who earlier had heralded the arrival of the beautiful Helena, laughing loudly, and taking a sip of wine every now and again. Next to him, Damien who was deep in conversation with Helena. The two ignored the chaos surrounding them, having only eyes for each other. That would have been a touching scene if only I hadn't seen Minako's reaction earlier. It was painfully obvious that Damien was falling for the beautiful Helena and there was nothing to be done about it. I don't doubt that if I had approached and asked if he was aware of the state Minako was in he would have looked at me with a dazed expression and said something like: "I don't know a Minako!" before turning his attention to the princess's sapphire gaze in which he seemed to be drowning.

I shook my head and wanted to leave, but King Ehlon suddenly got up and crossed the floor to stand in the middle of the chamber. He grinned stupidly before motioning for the music to stop and demanded everyone be quiet. All eyes turned towards the drunk king, as he cleared his throat before beginning.

"I just hope you're all having a wonderful time..."

A round of applause erupted and he nodded before gesturing for the crowd to be silent once again.

"I want to welcome once more the fair Helena, who's beauty makes every goddess jealous... Stand up, daughter!" he commanded and Helena rose gracefully and bowed as the crowd clapped their respect and admiration. Ehlon smiled in satisfaction before continuing his speech. "We are very blessed to have her here with us this night. Every father wants his son to find a wonderful young lady that shall do him justice and a king is no different. I'm proud to say my son, Prince Damien, has found such a one to which he can give his heart. There is nothing that would make me happier than seeing this young couple start their life together!"

The crowd cheered and brought their hands together once more and waited for the King to take another mouthful of wine before continuing his speech. He signaled for my brother and the princess to join him. "So, it's with great joy that I announce the wedding of my son to beautiful Helena! It will take place a week from today and you're all invited to take part and share in my happiness! Long live Damien and Helena!" he said raising his glass.

The crowd applauded and cheered as everyone in turn raised a glass of wine and repeated in unison: "Long live Damien and Helena!" before emptying their glasses.

Damien and Helena both smiled and nodded a "thank you".

* * *

A lone figure stood in the shadows and smiled with cruel satisfaction as she looked from the scene in the room to a blonde sitting on the cold marble staircase. The girl was now trembling uncontrollably. She remained seated for a moment longer before jumping to her feet and running up the stairs. Everything was happening, as she had wanted it. The day was a success, but it wasn't the victory she truly wanted. She would have to wait a little longer for that, but being patient was well worth it when weighed against its grand purpose.

"She will be pleased...," she hissed and disappeared.

* * *

Darkness and silence. Those were the words that best described that part of the island. A dark silhouette walked along the road, turning every now and again to look back over its shoulder towards the illuminated castle. He shook his head and turned his attention to the stone road once more, as he continued on his way. It was a long way, but then again, nothing was really far enough away when it came to putting distance between yourself and Ehlon. He might not be all that smart, but he was surrounded by a few powerful and clever men that would hunt you down and kill you before you'd even realized what had happened to you.

He continued his journey, putting a greater distance between himself and the city. After stepping from the road into a clearing, he came to a sudden stop and looked around. He heard footsteps approaching, saw a hint of light and quickly walked towards it. He became aware of several loud sounds and turned only to see 8 crimson hooded figures surrounding him.

"I'd suggest you don't move!" a cold voice echoed in the darkness.

"And I'd suggest you stop putting on a show and start recognizing your familiars!" the man responded.

"What proof do you have that you share any connection with us?" the first voice questioned.

A smug smile played on the man's lips as he took out a piece of leather and threw it towards the speaker. "Is that good enough for you? Or do I need a poem to get in?"

Silence enveloped the assembly before a torch was lit. "How did you come by this?" the cold voice enquired.

"Let's just say I have a way of finding out about the things that might interest and benefit me!" the man responded and watched as the torchbearer approached him. His eyes glittered menacingly back at the hooded figure, who seemed ready to take a step back.

"You're...," the hooded figure said in a trembling voice.

"I know perfectly well who I am. No need to remind me!"

"Then what do you want here?"

"Well, I know a good cause when I see one! My motives are my own! Take my help or leave it!"

Everyone fell silent once more. "What information do you have?"

"The 'guardian angel' has arrived!" he said seriously and pushed his long gray hair back while a smiled played on his lips. He liked being a winner.


End file.
